Vending machines have long been used to sell food and drink items. Recently, vending machines have expanded to include the sales of various retail products. Vending machines are typically placed in locations of high public traffic so as to maximize exposure to potential customers. Vending machines often include a transparent customer-facing panel so that the customer may view the items stored within. These transparent panels expose the products stored within to sunlight and other ambient conditions. Alternatively, some vending machines feature a large graphic on the customer-facing panel displaying the likeness of items stored within. The graphic may be displayed on a poster or be integrated with the customer-facing panel. However, these displays provide only static images and cannot be changed without significant effort.